


Ready To Dive In The Danger Zone

by DootNoot7125



Series: Hire Me, Squenix (Or At Least Give Me Conductor Neku) [2]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: "Koki Motherfucking Kariya" is the best thing i've ever written, Conductor Neku, Gen, Post-Canon, also how old is kariya???? the world may never know, and yes. those are song lyrics as the title. shut up i couldn't think of anything hhhh, fun fact i actually just have absolutely no clue what i'm doing ever, i can't even remember where i was going with half of this, idk man, kariya is a mysterious bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DootNoot7125/pseuds/DootNoot7125
Summary: "Did you break in!?""Technically no."





	Ready To Dive In The Danger Zone

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this one for a while, but i just. never published it? a few slight edits have been made to the first one-shot, but they don't really make a huge difference. going back through it, i don't really like it that much, but i'm gonna stick with it for now, i can always put my newer ideas in later ones.

He couldn’t sleep that night. Everything that had just happened felt like a nightmare, but when he looked in the bathroom mirror and saw the wings, he knew it was real, and there was nothing he could do to change it.

So, instead of sleeping, he decided to try to listen. He had experienced the thriving Music of Shibuya before, and if he really was connected to the UG, maybe he could hear it again. He didn’t even realize he unintentionally raised his Frequency until he felt a weight on his back.

He hated seeing his wings, so feeling them felt even worse for him. At the same time, it was a strange sensation, and a small part of him wanted to try to move them.

_ ‘It probably won’t work if you focus on them too much... think of it like moving your arm, you don’t really think about it, it just happens.’ _

The first few tries only got a twitch, feeling the movement was foreign enough to make him snap out of his concentration. Deciding that perhaps laying on his stomach wasn’t the best way to go about this, Neku rolled out of bed and walked a few steps away.

He had absolutely no clue what would happen, now that he considered the possibilities. He didn’t remember seeing Reaper wings actually move like normal wings would, except for when a GM was about to square up with him at the end of each week. Maybe it was like a sort of switch for a Noise form?

It was then that his wings decided to do what he first wanted them to do, and a sudden surge of power flowed through him. He was pretty sure his Frequency raised again for a few seconds before settling back down.

Neku screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to see whatever form he had taken on. Actually.... he didn’t feel any different. Maybe since he had no experience, he didn’t have a Noise form? He held out his hands and forced himself to look at them. Nothing changed there, so he was  _ probably _ right.

A breath escaped that he wasn’t aware he was holding, but of  _ course _ something else had to happen. His wings moved. But this time they didn’t feel like how they did before.

He almost (only almost) screamed when large, almost bat-like wings came into view, a good foot or two taller than he was. Another foreign sense came and he felt something brush against the back of his leg.  _ He also felt his leg from the something that brushed against it. _

He tried to turn and see what it was, but the wings were blocking most of his view. Then the thing moved again, stretching out, an _ d holy shit he had a tail what the fuck. _

This could not possibly get any worse, especially since he had no idea how to reverse it. He put his head in his hands, ruffling up his hair in the process.

It got worse.

There was something else on his head, but there wasn’t a mirror anywhere around and he did not feel like taking a single step outside of his room at the moment.

“Nice horns. S’posed to be a dragon like the last Conductor?”

Neku jumped in surprise, but due to the new limbs throwing off his balance, he then promptly fell straight onto his back, and all the air that was left in his lungs was forcefully expelled. Sometime while that was happening, his form had returned to normal, or as normal as it would get in the UG, so landing on his back still hurt, but probably less than it would’ve if he landed on a tail that was probably just as sensitive as his wings in the end.

“Fuck.” Still hurt like a bitch.

“Want some help up, Phones?” Koki Motherfucking Kariya stood over him, offering a hand. Instead, Neku stood up on his own.

“Why are you in my house--  _ did you break in!?” _

“Technically no. As for the reason, just wanted to see how Shibuya’s new Conductor is handling things. From what I saw, I’d say you have absolutely no clue how being a Reaper works. Makes sense, the only person who could’ve told you was Beat and the kid wasn’t even that  _ good _ at it. I don’t even think he even went to the RG in that week.”

“I’m  _ not-” _

“Listen, kid, you don’t know this, but your power rivals anything I’ve ever seen, and I’ve been a Reaper for a while. Everyone has their eyes on the teen that played the Game for three weeks straight, crushed all of his opposition, including killing the Conductor. That’s not normal.”

Neku wanted to laugh. It was the Composer himself that threw him into that mess in the first place, all of those Games were rigged from the beginning. “Tell that to Jossshhhhhit.”

Kariya raised an eyebrow, having caught what was probably the biggest mistake Neku could’ve made in that situation. “Josh?”

Neku didn’t say anything, but all that did was further solidify the truth.

“Wasn’t Joshua the name of your Partner during the second week?”

“...Yeah.”

“Didn’t he take on the full force of Minamimoto’s attack?”

“Yeah.”

“And apparently he  _ didn’t _ die from it, the opposite of what all of us were informed?”

“For the record I thought he died too.”

Kariya gave Neku another questioning look. Instead of meeting the Reaper’s gaze, Neku looked at the LED alarm clock by the head of his bed. 3:27 AM.

It was  _ way _ too early for this.

“Look, I’m not gonna go telling everyone about that kid. I knew there was something up with him from the start, and from your little slip-up, I think I’m right.

“Joshua’s the Composer, isn’t he?”

Neku only nodded in reply. A few moments of silence passed, working his anxiety through the roof.

“Well! For your honesty, I think I can help you out.” A hand shoved down Neku’s head and he was back in the RG before the second it lasted had even passed. Neku glared up at a now wingless Kariya, who only smirked in response.

“Good luck, Phones. You’ll need it.” And just like that, the Reaper’s form flickered and he was gone.

...

Everyone had their eyes on him, huh?

He had a feeling that couldn’t be a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> scream if you want more it's what motivates me


End file.
